Tear My Heart Open
by WhiteRaven34
Summary: This is the sequel to my fan fiction “Why?” If you haven’t read that one yet, don’t read this one. It won’t make a lick of sense. Some one comes back, and threatens to tear Beast Boy and Raven away from each other. Can they get through it and stick togeth
1. Terra

"**Tear my heart open"**

**This is the sequel to my fan fiction "Why?" If you haven't read that one yet, don't read this one. It won't make a lick of sense. Some one comes back, and threatens to tear Beast Boy and Raven away from each other. Can they get through it and stick together? Or will this be the end of their relation ship? Guess you'll have to read it and find out. Okay, by demand of the reviewers here's the sequel to "Why?" "Tear my heart open" **

**Chapter One-Terra**

_Her name was Terra…She was gifted with tremendous power, and cursed with it as well. She was a dangerous enemy, and a good friend. And she was one of the bravest people, that I have ever known. _

A short teenage boy, with green skin, eyes, and hair, stood alone on the roof of Titans Tower. The wind was warm as it blew gently threw his short spiked hair, as he watched the sun rise over the water.

_A lots changed since Terra's been gone…New friends have been made, and some enemies as well. Some of us have made mistakes…Some of us have died and come back…and some of us…have even fallen in love. _

_People say…that everything happens for a reason…They say there are some questions that aren't meant to be answered…I'm one of those people…but just because you know a question can't be answered, doesn't mean you should stop asking it. Why? That's a question I'll never stop asking…Why did we meet Terra? Why did she become our friend…then betray us? Why did she turn back? And why did she have to die? _

The door to the roof opened, and a tall half man, half robot walked out. "Hey, B," he said, in a very serious tone.

Beast Boy turned around, and looked at him. "Hey, Cyborg…What's up?" he asked.

"We found it," he said vaguely.

Beast Boy gasped and said, "No way…Terra?"

Cyborg nodded and Beast Boy's heart started racing. He looked down at the ground and Cyborg said, "Come on, time to go," and he and Beast Boy went down the stairs into the Tower.

The five Teen Titans walked slowly down the long tunnel to Terra's shrine. StarFire, and Robin in the front, Cyborg in the middle, and Raven and Beast Boy in the back. StarFire was a tall, tan teenage alien girl, with red orange hair, and all green eyes. Robin was tall, but not as tall as StarFire. He had black, spiked hair, and wore a mask on his face. Raven wasn't exactly tall but she wasn't short either. She had short purple hair, dark purple eyes, pale skin, and had a red gem in the middle of her forehead.

"There she is," Robin said quietly, when Terra's shrine came into view.

They all stopped some feet away from her, except for Cyborg. He stepped forward, and placed a small blue and silver disk on Terra's forehead. Then he put more disks on her shoulders, chest, stomach, and legs. He pushed in the middle of the one on Terra's chest and it glowed blue. Then the rest of the disks started glowing. Cyborg stepped back and said, "Alright, Raven."

Raven stepped forward and put her right hand on the disk on Terra's chest. Her hand glowed a misty bright blue, and in response the other disks flashed and blue light began to fill every crack of Terra's stone body.

Raven stepped back and stood next to Beast Boy. She noticed he was shaking slightly, and took his hand. He squeezed it tight and looked at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back, then they both looked back at Terra.

The disks flashed again, and they turned yellow. The part of the stone that would be Terra's clothes began to crack and fall off, while what would be her flesh slowly turned back to normal color, and texture.

The Titan's eyes all widened and Beast Boy asked, "Ummm…why are her clothes falling off?"

"Uh oh," Robin gasped.

More stone fell of Terra's almost completely regenerated body, and StarFire gasped and covered Robin's eyes. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around, and Raven quickly flew up to Terra. She put up a black shield, in the shape of a raven, behind herself, blocking Terra from view. Cyborg and Beast Boy slowly turned back around, and StarFire took her hands off Robin's eyes.

Yellow light shown from behind the shield that was so bright the Titans had to cover their eyes for a moment. They heard what had to have been Terra screaming, and the light disappeared, and the shield faded. Raven was kneeling down next to Terra, who was bent over on her knees and wearing Raven's cape.

Terra's long yellow hair covered most of her face, but you could see that her light blue eyes were open. She was breathing very hard, and was staring at the ground. The rest of the Titans walked over to Terra and Raven.

Beast Boy bent down slightly, and reached down to touch Terra's shoulder but stopped. "Terra?" he asked softly. She didn't respond. "Terra," he said a little more firmly, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

She gasped and jerked back a bit, then looked at him. She stared at him for a moment as if she didn't know who he was. Then she looked around at the rest of the Titans. "Guys?"

"Terra, are…you alright?" Robin asked, with a concerned look.

"I…don't know…" Terra answered, still staring around at everyone.

"Forgive me, Terra, but I with to give you the hug," StarFire said quickly smiling, as she picked Terra up and hugged her, but she was surprisingly gentle this time. "Ooooh! It is so good to see you again, friend Terra!" she squealed.

"It's good to see you too, StarFire," Terra said, starting to sound more normal.

Raven stood up, but didn't say anything. Cyborg put his hand on Terra's shoulder, and said, "Welcome back, girl."

"How did you…?" Terra asked.

"Since the day you left we've been searching for a way to bring you back, and Cyborg finally found one," Robin explained.

"I would explain more, but it's kind of long and complicated, so how about we get back to the Tower and…get you some clothes first," Cyborg said, pointing a thumb at the exit.

Beast Boy put a hand on Terra's shoulder. "Yeah, and if your hungry I've got plenty of tofu," he said smiling.

"Don't worry…We have meat too," Raven said flatly, glancing at Terra, the walking past the others.

They all stared after her for a few seconds then Beast Boy said, "Okay let's go!" and they all headed out of the cave, Beast Boy staying by Terra.

Back at Titans Tower, the Teen Titans were all sitting together in the living room. Beast Boy was sitting on the back of the couch with Raven standing next to him on his left. Terra was sitting on the couch to his right, and StarFire was on her right, with Robin on StarFire's. Cyborg was standing in front of them all, explaining to Terra how she was brought back. Beast boy had long given up on trying to understand, and had instead focused his attention on a lose thread on his glove. "And THAT is how we brought you back," Cyborg finished.

"Whoa…" Terra sighed. She was now properly clothed. StarFire had found one of Terra's old out fits in her closet; a black half way shirt with a yellow "T" on the front, tan shorts, brown gloves, and boots. "And…How long has it been?"

"About a year and a half," Robin told her.

"I can't believe it's been that long…Thank you for bringing me back, and…I'm sorry, I'm sorry for _everything_ I've done to you," Terra apologized.

"Don't sweat it, girl, it's in the past," Cyborg reassured her.

"But…I've done such terrible things, unforgivable things," Terra said.

"Terrible, yes," Raven started.

"Unforgivable, no," Robin finished Raven's sentence, "Everyone makes mistakes, Terra."

"Yeah, we totally forgive you," Beast Boy said smiling at her.

"Yes, you did the right thing in the end," StarFire said also smiling, "For instance, you did not impale Beast Boy with a large pointy rock."

Terra remembered the look on Beast Boy's face when she was about to kill him, and frowned. "Um…StarFire, maybe now isn't the best time to mention that," Robin whispered into StarFire's ear.

"Oh…hee hee," StarFire giggled, and blushed.

Suddenly the alarm sounded through the tower, and Robin jumped up. "Trouble! Think your up for a fight, Terra?" Robin asked.

"Huh, let me think…YOU BET!" she shouted, and she jumped off the couch and ran out the door.

"Some one sure is jumpy," Raven commented.

"She's been dead for a year and a half, can you blame her?" asked Robin.

Raven didn't say anything. The Titans all ran and flew out of the room, except for Raven, who was staring at the floor. Beast Boy stopped, and turned around. "Hey…You okay?" he asked frowning and running over to her.

"Yeah, come on," she said, as she walked past him and toward the door.

"Rave, what is it?" Beast Boy asked, catching up to her, and grabbing her hand. "Come on you can tell me."

Raven sighed and looked at him, then looked away, "It's just…I'm not so sure I trust her," she explained.

Beast Boy put his free hand under her chin, and made her look at him. "Hey…it's okay, I'm not sure I trust her just yet either," he said softly. Raven looked into his eyes and smiled. "Now what do ya say we go kick some butt?"

"Sounds good to me," Raven answered, and they both ran out the door.

A tall male figure ran out of a jewelry store. He wore a one piece black suit, with gray gloves, boots, a cape, and a belt. He also wore a white mask on his face. The alarm of the store blared, as the T-car roared to a stop.

"Jewel thievery? Isn't that a bit low for you, 'X?" Robin asked, smiling and raising an eye brow.

"That's Red-X to you, kid. And like I've said before, I'm a thief. I'm only look'n out for numero uno," Red-X said, pointing a thumb at himself.

"Sooo…" Beast Boy started, "You like jewelry?" He gave Red-X a weird look.

"No, you stupid kid…I like money, and precious stones sell pretty well on the Black Market," Red-X said. Then he jumped into the air and fired an "X" shaped weapon at Beast Boy.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

Raven, who had been standing next to Beast Boy, threw her cape over him, and they teleported into the ground, barely dodging Red-X's attack.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Terra screamed as she raised her hands. They glowed yellow and rocks shot out of the ground at Red-X.

He dodged and hit Terra with a large rubber "X". She screamed as it wrapped around her, and she fell to the ground. "Hey, blondey, your new," Red-X said kneeling down next to her, "Your kinda cute-"

Terra growled, as her eyes glowed yellow, and Red-X was shot into the air, by a rock that burst out of the ground from underneath him. He hit the pavement hard, but quickly stood up.

"Rrrrhaaa!" Cyborg yelled, as he fired his sonic cannon and hit Red-X into a wall. "Boo-ya!"

"Good work, Cyborg," Robin said. He ran over to Terra, and started to cut her lose.

Red-X stood up, and walked out of the hole in the wall. He heard something roar, and looked up to see a green lion coming down at him. He jumped out of the way and hit Beast Boy with an X that turned into a large ball of goo, and engulfed Beast Boy. He attempted to free himself by changing into many random animals, but was unsuccessful.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted, as she lifted a bus and chucked it at Red-X. He stared at it, then at the last second teleported out of the way. Raven watched as the smoke cleared, unaware that Red-X was right behind her. "Aaaah!" she screamed as he kicked her in the back, and she fell to the ground.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, as he struggled against the goo.

Red-X took out a small X, with razor sharp edges, and got ready to through it at Raven, but suddenly it was hit out of his hand by a bright green star bolt. "Haaaa!" StarFire yelled as she plowed into Red-X. She slammed him into a car, then proceeded to barrage him with star bolts. She stopped and landed on the road. When the smoke cleared it reviled that Red-X was gone.

"Yo, where'd he go?" Cyborg asked, walking over to StarFire and scratching his head.

"I do not-Eeeee!" she shrieked as two explosions went off in front of her and Cyborg.

Robin cut the last thread holding Terra, and they both quickly stood up. They looked around for Red-X, but didn't see him. Then suddenly they were surrounded by smoke bombs.

"_Raven! Raven, wake up!" _a familiar voice said in Raven's head.

"Uhh…Beast Boy?" Raven said quietly, as she sat up.

"Raven! Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked still struggling to get free.

Raven stood up and ran over to Beast Boy, and knelt down next to him. "Hang on…I'll get you out," she said calmly, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted, and the goo glowed black, then dissolved.

Beast Boy got to his knees and put his hands on the side of Raven's head. "Look at me Raven, look at me," she looked at him, "Are you okay?" he asked firmly.

"Beast Boy, I'm fine," she answered strongly.

"Isn't that cute," Red-X suddenly said, appearing out of no where, "When did you to start hitt'n on each other?"

Angry expressions came over both Beast Boy and Raven's faces, and they attacked Red-X in unison. A few months ago, the Titans had faced a great challenge. A challenge that almost ended in tragedy. If it hadn't been for Raven, Beast Boy would be dead. With her last ounce of strength, Raven used all her power to bring Beast Boy back to life. When she did she had to put part of her soul into him. This connected them both spiritually and psychically. Raven and Beast Boy could now communicate using telepathy, but only while at least one of them was unconscious. However, while awake they could still feel each other. They could feel each others movements, their feelings, and their pain.

Beast Boy turned into a squirrel, and ran up Red-X's pant leg, and up into his shirt. "What the? Hey, get out of my suit!" Red-X yelled, as he danced around trying to catch Beast Boy.

Beast Boy crawled to the front of Red-X's shirt. He morphed into a small cat, and used his claws to rip open the shirt, as Red-X screamed from being badly scratched. Beast Boy hissed and jumped off.

Red-X fired a razor X at Beast Boy, but he turned into a hummingbird and flew out of the way. Raven picked up two cars and threw them at Red-X. He dodged the first one, and hit the second one with an x-bomb, resulting in a huge explosion.

"Roooaar!" Beast Boy roared as he ran through the smoke in the form of a T-rex, and hit Red-X into the air.

Red-X sat up and said, "Alright kids, no more Mr. Nice-"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" StarFire shouted, interrupting X, as she fired several star bolts at him.

He screamed as Robin hit him with exploding discs, and Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon. Red-X struggled to get up, but before he could, Terra lifted an enormous rock, and slammed it down on him.

The other Titans walked over to her, and Cyborg said, "Boo-ya! Nice work, girl!"

"Wonderful!" StarFire shouted.

"Yeah, good job," Beast Boy commented, smiling.

"Very good," Robin said.

Terra blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks, but really guys it was nothing," she said.

"Hey, where is he?" Cyborg asked. The Titans all looked at him; he was holding up the rock. Red-X was gone. Cyborg put the rock down, and scanned the area. "Scanners aren't pick'n up anything…Looks like he got away again…" he said, facing his teammates.

"Dang it!" Robin shouted, and he grabbed his head, "He gets away every time!"

"Dude, chill! At least he dropped his bad of jewels," Beast Boy said, trying to calm Robin down, and holding up the bad.

"Yeah, Robin it's not worth gett'n all worked up…He's a coward," Cyborg said.

"What ever…" Robin sighed.

"I suggest we celebrate out victory with a large grease covered pizza," StarFire proposed, as she pointed a figure in the air.

"I second the motion!" Beast Boy shouted, raising his hand.

"Third," Terra said, also raising her hand.

"Forth," Cyborg continued the chain.

"Fifth," Raven said flatly.

"Huh…Alright, I guess we can look for X later," Robin surrendered.

StarFire squealed happily and pulled Robin into the air. Then Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven got in the T-car and drove off. At the pizza place, the Titans were once again fighting over pizza toppings.

"There is NO meat in pepperoni!" Cyborg bellowed.

"Yes there IS! My word, how many times are we goanna have to go through this!" Beast Boy retaliated. He was becoming extremely angered by Cyborg's constant attempts to get him to eat meat.

"I don't care if there is or isn't! I say we get pineapple!" Robin shouted.

Beast Boy stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Raven is _allergic_ to pineapple! Are you trying to kill her?" Beast Boy yelled pointing at Raven.

"I didn't know Raven was allergic to pineapple!" Robin shouted, "Green peppers the!"

"Umm…I…kinda can't stand peppers…" Terra said, trying her best not to get into the fight.

"Anchovies?" StarFire asked.

"I've been fish before!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Don't yell at StarFire!" Robin roared.

"I wasn't!" Beast Boy argued. Raven could feel Beast Boy's anger, and was starting to get mad herself.

"Meat supreme!"

"For crying out loud, Cyborg! I-AM a freaking vegetarian! What part of that don't you understand!"

"Humans are supposed to eat meat!" Cyborg yelled.

"Olives!" Robin shouted.

"Eeeew!" Terra whined.

Raven tapped the table impatiently, as Beast Boy's anger mixed with her own. Suddenly she punched the table and her eyes glowed white. "That's ENOUGH! Is anyone here allergic to cheese? Does anyone dislike cheese? Didn't think so! We are getting cheese!" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs.

The Titans all stared at her, Beast Boy with both surprise and admiration. "Uhh…we'll have one large double cheese pizza…" Robin told the waiter, that had finally gathered the courage to approach their table.

Raven sat back in her chair, and her eyes returned to normal. Still shocked the other Titans didn't seem to notice the loving way Beast Boy was staring at Raven, except Terra. She raised an eye brow, confused at what she thought she was seeing.

Raven saw her and gave her a death glare. "What?" she said darkly.

"Huh? Nothing…" Terra said, and she looked away.


	2. Partay

**Hey, everyone. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've been super bussy with school, and what not...Anyway...I've finally got chapter 2 finished, and I'm working on 3. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are so awsome! Hope you like the chapter! **

**Chapter 2-Part-ay**

The Teen Titans had finished their pizza, and were now back at the tower. The sun had set and the moon was high. StarFire and Robin were sitting next to each other in the lounge talking. Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on the couch, and Beast Boy was rubbing Raven's back were Red-X had kicked her. Terra was holding her arms and staring out the window reminiscing about the past.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted, coming out of no where.

Beast Boy quickly took his hands of Raven and turned around. "What?" he asked nervously.

"What did I tell you about chew'n on my game station?" Cyborg yelled.

"Dude, I might be able to turn into animals, but I don't act like one! What makes you think it was me?" Beast Boy asked, standing up. The other Titans all directed there attention to the fight.

"Uh…let's see…'cause you're the one who chewed up my last one," Cyborg said.

"Hey, I only did that because you put meat juice in my tofu!" Beast Bo6y argued, "But I didn't do it this time!"

"Well then who did!" Cyborg asked in a some what sarcastic tone.

"It was probably Silky!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Silky? Who's Silky?" Terra asked.

"Squeeeeee!" Silky cooed loudly, popping up next to Terra.

"Aaaah!" Terra screamed. She fell down and put her back against the window. "What is that?"

"This is Silky! He is our bumgorf!" StarFire said smiling, and picking him up.

"Bumgorf?" Terra asked, backing up from StarFire as she stuck Silky in Terra's face.

"It's Tameranian for pet," Robin explained walking over to StarFire.

"Oh…well can you please get him out of my face? He's creep'n me out," Terra whined.

"Ah, what are you talk'n about Terra? He's cute!" Beast Boy said, scratching Silky's head.

Cyborg walked over to Silky, and held up the chewed game station. "Silky, did you do this, man?" he asked firmly.

Silky frowned and nodded. "Taaa…" he cooed sadly.

"He is _very_ sorry, Cyborg. Please do not be angry with him," StarFire said, staring at Cyborg with her big green eyes.

"Huh…alright, but you better start training him," Cyborg said, pointing at Silky.

"I think you owe some one an apologue," Raven said, walking up next to BB.

"Sorry, B…I should have known it was Silky," Cyborg apologized.

"That's okay, Cy," Beast Boy said. He raised his fist and they punched them together.

"How do guys do that?" Terra asked.

"Do what?" said Robin.

"Get in a fight and then make up just like that," Terra said, snapping her fingers.

"I don't know, but the night it young, I'm wide awake, and I think its party time!" Beast Boy stated, jumping into the air.

"Oh, now your talk'n!" Cyborg shouted.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy yelled. He ran over to the radio and popped in a CD. "Let's see…ah, here it is," he said changing the track number. Green Day's "Holiday" started blaring through the tower.

"Uh! I love the Day of Green!" StarFire shouted. She grabbed Robin's hands and started spinning him around, as she giggled.

Cyborg pressed a button on the computer and the lights dimmed and a disco ball dropped from the ceiling. "Cyborg, what did I say about having a disco ball?" Robin said, putting his eye brows down.

"Aw, chill out, Robin! You can't keep me form hav'n a disco ball just because they make you paranoid," Cyborg said, pointing at him and smiling.

"They don't make me-Whoa!" Robin yelled, as StarFire continued to spin him around.

"And now we need lost of junk food!" Beast Boy shouted, standing behind the kitchen counter. "Who wants tofu nacho's and cheese?" The Titans all stared at him, and he said, "That's what I thought! More for me!"

"You know what we need, B!" Cyborg asked, popping up next to him.

"**PIE!**" they both yelled in unison.

Terra looked around at everything. "This is SO cool!" she commented.

"Uh huh," Raven said not so enthusiastically.

"Hey, guys! Guys, check this out!" Beast Boy shouted. He picked up a small broken pitch fork, and put one piece on his neck and the other on the other side of his neck to make it look as though it had stabbed him. He moaned and staggered around, finally falling in front of Raven's feet.

Terra laughed as Raven stared down at him. He looked up at her smiling and she said, "You really shouldn't play with sharp objects Beast Boy…You could stab your eye out…or worse." Beast Boy jumped up, taking the pitch fork off his neck. He winked at Raven, but no one saw, and ran back into the kitchen.

"Aww, come on Raven, he was just play'n," Terra said nudging her. Raven glared at her and growled quietly. Terra gasped and stared at Raven. "You weren't…_concerned_ about Beast Boy were you!"

"No…he owes me fifty bucks," Raven said, which was partly true. Beast Boy did indeed owe her fifty dollars, but she had been concerned for his safety.

Terra shrugged and walked away from Raven, who was now staring at Beast Boy. _Why do you have to be so cute?_ she asked her self. StarFire and Robin spun over to Raven, and StarFire accidentally flung him into the lounge. "Oh! Sorry, Robin!" she shouted to him.

"That's okay, StarFire!" he shouted back, staggering to his feet.

StarFire stood next to Raven still facing Robin and sighed, "Huuh…is he not the most wonderful boy you have ever seen?"

Raven didn't answer, or even look at her. She just stared at Beast Boy, as he through a chunk of dough at Cyborg, and Cyborg caught it and threw it in Beast Boy's face. Raven smiled and chuckled a little.

StarFire looked at Raven, then Beast Boy, then Raven again, then Beast Boy, then back at Raven. Her eyes widened and she said, "Uhhh…I think I know who the most wonderful boy to Raven is."

Raven suddenly snapped out of it, and looked at StarFire, who was smirking menacingly at her. "Uh! Umm…" Raven pointed at Beast Boy, "Ha ha, Beast Boy got dough in his face!" she said nervously, faking a laugh and a smile.

"Raven, I may be naive, but I know that look," StarFire said, still smiling, as Raven looked around nervously, "It is the same here as it is on my planet…you lov—"

Raven slapped her hand over StarFire's mouth, looked around, then teleported them both out of the room. They reappeared in Raven's room, and Raven let go of StarFire's mouth, which wasn't exactly a good idea. StarFire screeched as she smiled and floated into the air.

Raven grabbed her foot and quickly pulled her down, covering her mouth again. "Shhh! StarFire be quiet!" Raven said, putting a finger on her own mouth.

StarFire giggled and put her hands on Raven's shoulders. "I am overjoyed for you, Raven! Tell me, for how long have you been…'hitting' on friend Beast Boy?" she asked giggling even more.

"I'm going to kill the next person who says that…And I'm NOT! I was just watching them fight-" Raven lied.

"Raven, do not attempt to deny it," StarFire said, shaking her right pointer finger, "I know love when I see it. On my planet I won the award for identifying couples three years in a row!"

"…You are from a _strange_ little world aren't you?" Raven asked in her normal monotone voice.

"Why did I not see it before? This is why you always 'tease' Beast Boy, and pretend you hate his jokes! You were covering up the fact that you love him!" StarFire squealed as she hugged Raven. Raven turned blew, and StarFire let her go. "We must tell our friends!" StarFire shouted, as she flew toward the door.

"Nooo!" Raven yelled. She put her hand up as it glowed black, and StarFire's body did the same. Raven lowered StarFire to the ground and let her go. "You can't tell anyone," Raven told her.

"Not even Robin?" StarFire asked frowning.

"Not even Robin," Raven answered, shaking her head.

"Why?" StarFire asked, floating back over to Raven.

"The same reason you didn't tell anyone about Robin," Raven said, squinting her eyes at StarFire.

StarFire blushed and rubbed the back of her head. Then she giggled, as she grabbed Raven and sat her down on her bed. She sat in front of her and said, "Raven, you must tell me everything! When did this happen? Does anyone else know? Does Beast Boy know!" StarFire asked a million questions at once.

Raven put her finger on StarFire's lips. "One question at a time," she said, and she took her finger down, "And yes…Beast Boy knows."

"Eeeeeeeee! And does he love you back?" StarFire squealed again.

Raven put her hand on StarFire's mouth. "Will you stop that!"

"Sorry," StarFire said, grinning widely and doing her best to hold in her joyous screaming.

In the living room no one seemed to notice StarFire and Raven's absence, except Robin. "Anyone no where Raven and StarFire went?" he asked, looking around at everyone.

They all looked around and shook their heads. "We're right here," Raven said plainly, coming out of no where.

The Titans looked at her and StarFire, standing behind the couch. "Where were you?" Robin asked.

"No where, we've been here the whole time," Raven lied, as she walked over to the kitchen followed by StarFire.

Robin was standing in front of the window, and Beast Boy was next to him eating pie. Robin stared at StarFire as she talked to Cyborg about different pie flavors. "Isn't she amazing?" he said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh…yeah," Beast Boy answered, he hadn't really been paying attention. He was too distracted by his pie.

Robin looked around to make sure every one was out of hearing distance. Raven, Cyborg, and StarFire were still in the kitchen, and were now joined by Terra. "So…Beast Boy," Robin started.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, giving him a weird look.

"Think you and Terra might get back together anytime soon?" Robin said, grinning.

"What? No way, dude," Beast Boy replied, blushing slightly, and then stuffing more pie in his mouth.

"Come on, Beast Boy admit it, you still like her," Robin teased.

"Oh, please…as if I would leave Raven for someone like…" Beast Boy stopped, and looked at Robin; he was grinning at Beast Boy, and had one eye brow raised, "Crud…"

"Ha ha! I knew it! I knew that would work!" Robin said loudly.

Beast Boy punched him in the arm. "Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Suuuuure," Robin said, smiling and rubbing his arm, "Beast Boy, I'm not blind, you've been all over Raven for months."

"What are you—" Beast Boy began.

"That's right, I saw you too last week in the training room," Robin continued.

"Double crud…" Beast Boy whined. He put his hands on top of his head, and drooped his ears.

"Ha ha, don't worry, Beast Boy I won't tell anyone," Robin told him, ruffling up Beast Boy's hair.

"Hey, cut it out," Beast Boy said, pulling away, "…Thanks, dude."

"No problem, Lover Boy," Robin joked.

"You know I hate how sneaky you are sometimes…it's creepy," Beast Boy said, shuttering a little. "Oh, and if you do tell, I'll tell everyone about the lock of StarFire's hair, you keep under your pillow," he bluffed.

"What? How do you—" Robin started, but Beast Boy ran off into the kitchen laughing. "Touché, Beast Boy," Robin whispered, and he walked toward the kitchen.

Beast Boy was now standing on the counter singing "American Idiot," and using an empty bottle of coke-a-cola as a microphone.

"How many of those have you had?" Raven asked, looking at the bottle.

"Um…I lost count at twelve…" Beast Boy answered, smiling.

"Its goanna be a looong night," Raven commented.

"Oh yeah," Terra agreed, nodding her head.

----------------------

**I don't know about you guys but coke a cola gets me bouc'n off the walls LOL Hope you guys liked the chapter, 3 is on the way. Pleeeeeeeeeease please review! Thankies Luv you guys, later. **


	3. Sugar High and French Toast

**Chapter 3- Sugar High and French Toast**

**Hey, everybody! I am SO sorry it's taken this long for me to update. However in my defense, I had to do this chapter all over again, 'cause it got deleted (thanks to my dad --). Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, and now that I have my own computer, chapter 4 should come a lot quicker. Also, sorry about all the errors on the last chapter, I really need to start looking over my work…heh…LOL. Sorry again, luv ya guys. **

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight streamed into his room and blinded him. He shut his eyes and moaned, "Uhhh…my head…Note to self: Never have a soda drinking contest with an alien that has nine stomachs, and a blonde chick." He rubbed his head as he looked around his room. Then he stood up and walked towards his door. He was still wearing his out fit from the night before, and still had his shoes on. He opened his door, and walked toward Raven's room as he said, "I wonder how Raven's do'n…She didn't seam like she was having very much fun last night."

Beast Boy came to a corner that, little did he know, Terra was hiding behind. "Boo!" she yelled as she jumped in front of him.

"Aaaah!" Beast Boy screamed, as he fell back, and landed on his butt. "Oww…"

"Ha ha ha ha ha, got ya!" Terra shouted triumphantly.

"Hey, yeah…good one," Beast Boy said. He stood up, as he rubbed his butt, and then looked at Terra. "So…What are you doing up so early?"

"I didn't get hardly any sleep last night. I've been a motionless rock for so long, I feel like I'll never sleep again!" Terra answered. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she could run around the world ten times and never get tired. The two of them just stood there for a few moments. Beast Boy looked at his feet, and Terra coughed. Then she spoke, "Uhhh, listen, Beast Boy…there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah, I've gotta talk to you too, but you first," Beast Boy said.

"Well…I…Huh, I know you guys said you forgave me, but I still feel like…like you don't…trust me…and I understand why you wouldn't, but I need to know…Do you guys trust me or not?" Terra asked.

"Terra, we all want to trust you, we really do…but…it's just too soon, I mean…You can't really expect us to trust you _right_ away…" Beast Boy tried to explain.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Terra said quietly, looking away.

"Hey, Terra, I'm sorry. I know how you're feeling—" Beast Boy started.

"No you don't!" Terra shouted, "How could you know? You never attacked your friends! You've never died and come back!"

"Yes-I-DID!" Beast Boy yelled. Terra stared at him shocked. "You always said people didn't know _anything_ about you, so don't think you know so much about me!" He turned around, and walked down the hallway. His heart pounding so hard it hurt.

"Beast Boy!" Terra shouted after him. Beast Boy didn't answer as he turned the corner. Terra sighed and said, "I'm sorry…" She turned, and walked away in the opposite direction.

Raven floated down a dim hall. She had gone to Beast Boy's room, and he wasn't there, so she had been looking for him ever since. She looked down a long hallway. At the end she saw a short shadowed figure sitting down, leaning against the wall with his head buried in his arms. "Beast Boy?" she whispered. She walked down the hall, and as she got closer Beast Boy looked up.

"Oh, hey Raven," he said, whipping his face on his sleeve, and smiling, "What's up?"

"Looking for you," she said, stopping in front of him. "You haven't been downstairs for breakfast, brunch, or lunch, and it's already noon," she sat down next to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry today," he lied.

"Beast Boy, don't you think I know you better than that?" Raven asked, determined to get it out of him.

"Yes…" Beast Boy replied, drooping his ears, and looking at the ground.

Raven wrapped her arm around him, and rubbed him gently. "Come on, Beast Boy…You know you can always tell me anything," Raven said in her normal voice, but softly.

Beast Boy's ears drooped further and he sighed. "I just felt like…being alone…I don't really want to be around anyone right now…" he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Okay…" Raven said. She stood up, but Beast Boy grabbed her hand.

"No, don't go," he said looking at her with sad eyes, she looked back. "I didn't mean you…You can stay…please?"

Raven sat back down next to him, as she stared into his eyes. "So are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"I…I can't stop thinking about what happened a few months ago…and…what I did…" Beast Boy finally told her what was bothering him.

"What brought that up?" Raven asked frowning slightly. She knew Beast Boy didn't like to talk about it, and she knew he had been blocking it from his mind and that it hadn't crossed it for months.

"Terra did…We were talking and she got upset and said I didn't know what it was like to hurt my friends or come back from the dead…Then I yelled at her and stormed off," he answered, bowing his head and shutting his eyes.

"Do you want me to kill her for you?" Raven said in her normal voice, but joking. Well, mostly joking.

Beast Boy chuckled a little, "No, that's okay." He looked at her and smiled, and she smiled back.

"Its okay, Beast Boy…that was forever ago…Just try not to think about it," Raven said, trying to make him feel better.

"I'm trying not to, but I can't help it…" he said quietly. His ears were still drooping, and tears were building up in his eyes.

"Come here," she told him, as she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her, and sighed heavily. "Hey…what do you say we go down stairs and make you some tofu waffles?" she asked.

"That sounds good, but no thanks," Beast Boy answered.

"What? You saying no to tofu waffles? Who are you, and what did you do with Beast Boy?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"I ate him," Beast Boy said, smiling and looking up at her.

"Really? Well I guess I'm going to have to torture you until you give him back," Raven said, grinning evilly.

Beast Boy stared at her with wide eyes. "Oh no, not that," he said attempting to sit up. Raven grabbed him and pulled him down. "No fair! Ahhh!" Beast Boy screamed, as Raven started to tickle him behind his ear. "No, stop! Not the ear!" he shouted as he laughed.

"Do you give?" Raven asked, still grinning.

"Never! Ahhh!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven continued to tickle him as he laughed. "Do you give!" she asked again.

"Okay, okay…Haahaaaaa, I GIVE!" Beast Boy surrendered. Raven stopped and let him up. He looked at her smiling happily.

"There he is," Raven said, smiling back.

Beast Boy laughed, and said, "You're so evil."

"Why thank you," she replied.

Beast Boy laughed again, and sat down next to her. "Thanks, Raven you always know how to cheer me up."

"I can't stand to see you depressed. That's my job," Raven said still smiling. "Hungry?"

"I think that's an understatement," Beast Boy answered.

"Alright, let's go eat," she said.

Beast Boy stood up and held out his hand for Raven. She took it and he pulled her up. Then they walked down the hall together.

Beast Boy and Raven walked into the living room. Everyone was there, except Terra. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and shouted, "My word, he's alive!" he walked over to him, "B, where you been man? I was about to start a search party!"

"I…uhhh…" Beast Boy started, but he couldn't think of a good excuse.

"He's just not feeling good," Raven answered for him.

"Yeah, got a bad headache," Beast Boy said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. His head really did hurt.

"Well, I made French toast for everyone, but if you want any you better hurry before StarFire pours mustard and salsa all over it," Cyborg said, pointing over to the kitchen.

StarFire had a bottle of mustard, and a can of salsa, and she was attempting to pour it all over the heaping plate of French toast. Robin held her back, as she struggled against him, which wasn't nearly as much of an effort for her as it was for him.

"StarFire, we don't eat mustard and salsa on French toast!" Robin said, using all his strength to hold onto her.

"But, Robin, if you merely try it, I'm certain you shall love it as much as I do," she argued.

"We have, StarFire! Don't you remember? It made us all sick for the rest of the day!" Robin shouted, trying to persuade her.

"Oh, yes, now I remember," StarFire said, suddenly relaxing.

"Whoa!" Robin gasped, as they both fell back. StarFire landed face down on top of Robin who was face up. They both blushed as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Ehem!" Cyborg cleared his throat loudly, as he smiled. Everyone was staring at Robin and StarFire.

"Eee!" StarFire squealed. She quickly floated into the air, and off Robin. Robin sat up, and Star grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up the rest of the way.

"Whoa…thanks," Robin said, as he got his footing.

"It is no trouble," StarFire said, still blushing, and looking around nervously. "Come let us eat." She flew over to the counter and sat down, as she began stuffing her face with French toast.

Beast Boy shrugged, and walked over to the counter, followed by Cyborg and Raven. He looked around and asked, "Has…anyone seen Terra?"

"I saw her this morning…but I don't know now," Cyborg answered.

Beast Boy sighed. "I…better make sure she's okay…I've gotta talk to her anyway," he said, and he walked out of the room.

"He seems…off today," Robin commented.

"Yeah, I wonder what's wrong with him," Cyborg said.

"I think he may be worried about Terra…She has also been acting…'off'," StarFire suggested.

StarFire and Robin both looked at Raven, and then Cyborg, wondering what they were looking at, also looked at Raven. "What? Why are you all looking at me? I don't know what's wrong…" she lied. They all shrugged and went back to eating.

Terra was walking down the hall aimlessly. She turned a corner and accidentally ran into Beast Boy. "Aaahh!" she screamed as they both fell.

Beast Boy gasped as he hit the wall and then slid to the ground, as he grabbed Terra to keep her from falling harder. "Oh, sorry, Beast Boy," Terra apologized as she sat up, and looked at him, "I wasn't watching where I was…going." They made eye contact, and Terra blushed as her heart pounded extremely hard and fast.

Beast Boy also blushed, but when he looked into Terra's eyes all he could think about was Raven. "That's okay," he said, standing up and putting his hand out for Terra. She took it and he pulled her up. "Listen, Terra I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier-" he started.

"No, Beast Boy, its okay…I'm the one whose sorry…You're right I shouldn't have just…assumed you never…" Terra hesitated.

"It's alright, you didn't know," Beast Boy said.

"So…what _did_ happen?" Terra asked curiously, "You know…if you don't mind my asking."

Beast Boy sighed and rubbed his head. "Well it's kind of a long story…"

"I'm listening," Terra said, perking up, and looking straight at him.

"Alright…It all started last year just before Christmas…" Beast Boy explained to Terra everything that happened. Naturally he left all the "love" parts about Raven out. "…Then I woke up three days later, and everything was back to normal," Beast Boy finished.

Terra stared at him for a moment. "Whoa…" she finally said something, "…that's horrible! That's like one of the worst things I've ever heard!...Did you _really_ get **shot**?"

"Yes," Beast Boy answered calmly, but a little surprised at Terra's reaction.

"And you really attacked everyone, and turned into a beast from **Hell**?" Terra asked more questions.

"Yes. Terra this isn't making me feel any better about it…" Beast Boy said.

"Sorry," Terra apologized, "I just can't believe something like that would happen to you," she pointed at Beast Boy, "You're such a good person…It's not fair…"

"Life's not supposed to be fair," Beast Boy said, looking away and slightly dropping his ears.

"At least you didn't have a choice…" Terra started.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked, looking at her.

"When I attacked everyone…I did it on my own free will…I had a choice, but I did it anyway…and all you guys ever did to me was give me a home, and be my friends…I betrayed you all," Terra said, frowning and shutting her eyes.

"You were lost, Terra…Besides you did the right thing in the end. It's like Robin said…'we all make mistakes'…its okay," Beast Boy told her. Terra looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back. "Oh, before I forget…I found this on the rocks when you ran away…and I've been meaning to give it back," he said, as he took out a small, silver butterfly shaped hair piece.

"Oh, wow, I didn't think I'd ever see _this_ again, thank you," Terra said gratefully, as she took it and placed it in her hair above her right ear.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Beast Boy cleared his throat, "Um…Terra, there's someth'n else I need to talk to you about…" Terra nodded as a sign that she was listening, and continued to stare at him. "Well…the thing is…well…a lots changed since you've been gone…and a lots stayed the same…I mean…what I'm trying to say is…I kinda…well not kinda…I am-"

Suddenly Terra stepped forward, grabbed Beast Boy's shoulders, and kissed him on the lips. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he stood there frozen in pure shock. A cloaked girl figure stepped around the corner at the end of the hall, and stopped. Raven stared at Beast Boy and Terra. At first she couldn't believe what she was seeing, then she believed it so much, it was as if she expected it.

**Oh, being evil is so much fun! LOL I hope you guys liked the chapter. Plz review! Sorry again that it took so long, I'll get chapter 4 in ASAP. See you guys then, luv ya! **


	4. Girl Trouble

**Chapter 4- Girl Trouble **

**Hi, everybody! (Everyone say "Hi, Dr. Nick") LOL**

**I am SO sorry this took me so long…There's really no excuse for it, but I have been very busy and I ran out of re-writable CD's so I couldn't transfer this from my computer (with no internet) to this one (with internet 3). **

**The truth is, it will take me a rather long time between each chapter, and I am very very sorry for it. So please bear with me here peoples ; I'll do this as fast as possible. **

Beast Boy finally snapped out of his shock, and pushed Terra off him. Raven had already turned around and started walking away. "Terra, what the heck!?" Beast Boy shouted.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…I…I still love you," Terra confessed.

"Terra, I've been trying to tell you…_Raven_ and I are together, and I _love_ her…I'm sorry, Terra, but what happened between us is over now," Beast Boy tried to explain. Suddenly a light bulb that was above them glowed black, and broke. Beast Boy's heart sunk, and he was filled with a deeply depressing feeling. "Oh no…Raven…" he whispered, and he ran down the hall.

Terra stared after him, confused, embarrassed, shocked, and with about a million other emotions all swirling inside her head.

Beast Boy ran down a hall way, towards Raven's room. He wasn't sure if she would be there or not, but he wouldn't give up looking. "Raven? Raven!?" he called as he looked around the hall. "Oh, Raven…please come out, please talk to me…I'm so sorry," he whispered, running his hands through his hair.

He knocked on Raven's door. When no one answered he opened it himself and looked inside. "Raven? Raven where are you?" he asked desperately, as he walked into the seemingly empty room. "Raven, please I'm begging you…please just talk to me…"

"Who said you could come in my room?" Raven said in her normal voice, suddenly emerging from the shadows.

"Raven! Raven, I'm so sorry…I…Terra…she-" Beast Boy started.

"I know! I saw you both!" Raven shouted, cutting him off.

"Raven, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" Beast Boy said, putting his hands on his chest.

"Yeah, and you were fighting her SO hard," Raven yelled sarcastically.

"Raven, I would never—"

"Beast Boy, I DON'T want to hear any excuses!" Raven shouted, but a little quieter this time, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm not making excuse—"

"Just get out of my room…" Raven said. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Raven-" Beast Boy began, taking a step towards her.

"**OUT!" **Raven screamed. Her hand glowed black, and her door flung open.

"Raven, please just listen to—"

"JUST go," Raven said, not looking at him. Tears were now streaming down her face.

Beast Boy stared at her as he slowly backed out of her room. As soon as he was clear of the door, she slammed it in his face. Beast Boy felt extreme sadness, hatred toward himself, and anger at Terra. Raven's overwhelming and uncontrollable feelings of depression, anger, and shock mixed with Beast Boy's, and Beast Boy's mixed with hers. Beast Boy screamed in frustration as punched the wall, as tears fell out of his eyes. He pulled his hand out of the wall and walked down the hall.

_I knew it! I knew this was going to happen! _Raven shouted in her head. She slammed herself down into her mattress. The books on her shelf flew off and hit the floor. Raven wasn't used to feeling so many emotions at once, if any emotion at all. She stopped screaming and just lay there, as she started crying quietly.

Beast Boy walked towards the door leading out of Titans Tower. StarFire floated by and saw Beast Boy. She stopped and turned around. "Friend? Beast Boy, where are you going?" she asked flying over to him.

"I'm just go'n out for some air, StarFire," Beast Boy told her in his normal voice, not looking at her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked another question, floating in front of him.

He stopped and looked at her, and forced a smile. "Yeah, everything's fine," he lied.

"Okay…um…May I join you?" StarFire asked, smiling sweetly.

Beast Boy thought for a moment, then smiled and said, "Sure, Star. I could use some good company."

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, and her and Beast Boy walked out the door.

Two best friends walked across a long city bridge. StarFire looked over the side and saw a boat with people fishing on it. "Please, Beast Boy…why do the people of this planet find it entertaining to catch small water creatures with hooks?" she asked, curiously.

"Heh beats me, StarFire," Beast Boy answered, smiling a little, but it soon faded into a frown.

StarFire could tell there was something wrong. She stood next to him, and leaned against the guard rail as he was. "Beast Boy…you are one of my best friends…If there was ever anything…you needed to talk about, or needed help with…I am here for you," she said, calmly looking at him.

Beast Boy didn't say anything. He just looked at her and smiled again, then looked back out over the water. It was not like Beast Boy to act so…well not happy. So she used her last resort to get what was bothering him out. "Beast Boy, I know about you and Raven," she said quickly.

"What??" he asked, standing up straight and looking at her.

"I caught Raven…'checking you out'…and then I made her tell me the truth," StarFire explained, grinning nervously.

"When?..How? Wait…She was checking me out?" Beast Boy said, blushing. StarFire nodded as she grinned widely. "Oh…well, I guess you would have found out eventually…" Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his head, still blushing. Then he turned back around and looked over the side of the bridge. He sighed and frowned again.

StarFire was starting to feel sad herself. Seeing Beast Boy like this was heart breaking to her. "Beast Boy, please what is the matter?" she asked again.

Beast Boy shrugged and said, "I don't know…"

"Beast Boy, you tell me what's bothering you RIGHT NOW!" StarFire accidentally shouted.

Beast Boy stared at her, slightly shocked, and then sighed. "Alright…I'm upset because…Raven and I…had a fight," he finally told her.

"Oh…You have had fights before though, yes? I'm sure Raven will—" StarFire started.

"But it's different this time, Star…Raven saw Terra…" he stopped.

"What?"

"She saw Terra…kiss me," Beast Boy confessed, as he shuttered slightly.

StarFire gasped. "Beast Boy, you klor—"

"It wasn't my fault, StarFire! She kissed ME! I never wanted to kiss her! But all Raven saw was me standing there in shock like and idiot, and Terra frenching me! Now, Raven won't believe me…she won't even look at me," Beast Boy finished in a sad almost crying voice, as he put his hand over his eyes and rubbed them.

StarFire frowned sadly and said, "I believe you Beast Boy…and I'm certain Raven will be willing to listen once she has a chance to calm down."

"Yeah, I sure hope so…" Beast Boy responded.

"I know what you need!" StarFire exclaimed, as her face light up, "ICE CREAM!"

"No thanks, Star…I'm not really—"

"You are going to stuff your face with ice cream, and you are going to like it!" StarFire shouted grabbing Beast Boy's hand and pulling him.

"Yes, ma'am," Beast Boy said quickly, following StarFire, feeling slightly intimidated.

Back at the tower Beast Boy was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV. Now not only was her depressed, but he felt sick from eating nearly an entire gallon of ice cream. The only other one in the room was Cyborg.

"Wanna play video games?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"No," he answered flatly.

"Watch a movie?"

"No."

"Play stink ball?"

"No."

"Eat pie?"

"No."

"Man what do you wanna do?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow at Beast Boy.

"Nothing…" Beast Boy replied.

"B, what's wrong with you?...I've never seen you like this…" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy shrugged, continuing to stare at the TV, even though it was off. Cyborg slowly stretched out his finger and poked Beast Boy. Beast Boy gave him a weird look. Just then Terra walked in the room, and looked at Cyborg poking Beast Boy. With out saying anything she walked into the kitchen. She and Beast Boy were both suddenly overwhelmed with an awkward feeling that forced Beast Boy to stand up.

"I'm going to bed…see you guys later," he said, and he walked out of the room.

"Fine, go be boring!" Cyborg shouted after him, "I'm sure TERRA will fight robots with me!"

"You got ultra super mega robots 4?" Terra asked.

"Sure do," Cyborg answered proudly.

"No way! Awesome!" Terra yelled, running over and sitting on the couch.

Cyborg handed her a controller and said, "Prepare to be terminated!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Terra yelled, and she and Cyborg engaged in battle.

Beast Boy walked slowly down the hall towards his room. On his way he passed Raven's door and stopped. He stared at Raven's name that was engraved on the door. At this moment he wanted to do nothing but run inside her room and hug her and never let go. But he knew he couldn't. It was like StarFire said; Raven needed time. So he continued walking down the hall.

The next morning Beast Boy was in even worse shape than yesterday. The sun hung high at noon, and Beast Boy just lay on his bed, face up. He thought about going downstairs, but then he would think about Raven, and decide against it.

Robin walked up to Beast Boy's door and knocked. "Beast Boy?" he called.

"Huh…Yeah?" he answered.

"Are…you okay?" You've been…well, not yourself lately…" Robin said.

"I'm okay," he replied.

"You sure? Maybe you should have Cyborg take a look at you…you might be sick or something…" Robin suggested, not really knowing what to do. He was concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine, dude," Beast Boy said.

"Well, okay then…see you later I guess…" Robin said, and he walked away.

"…Later," Beast Boy sighed, rolling over and facing the wall.

Robin walked into the living room, where Cyborg, Terra, and StarFire were all gathered. "I'm really starting to worry, Cyborg there's something seriously wrong with him," Robin said as he joined the other Titans.

"I know, man…I didn't see him eat ANYTHING yesterday, and he wouldn't play video games, stink ball, watch movies, OR eat pie…I don't think I've ever seen him this depressed," Cyborg said.

StarFire wanted to blurt out what happened but she knew she shouldn't, especially in front of Terra. "Cyborg, do you think he might be sick with something? Maybe you should run some tests…" Robin stated.

"He's not sick," Terra suddenly spoke up. Then she stood, and walked out.

Cyborg stared after her suspiciously, and then said, "I'm start'n to think it might be someth'n to do with her…"

"Maybe…" Robin responded.

StarFire was finding it harder and harder to keep her information a secret. "Uh! What's that Silkie!? You need to go out? Okay!" she shouted.

"Coo?" Silkie gave her a weird look, as she picked him up off the couch and carried him outside.

"I think she knows someth'n," Cyborg said, as the door closed behind her.

"I think so too," Robin agreed.

"I think YOU know someth'n," Cyborg said pointing at Robin.

This caught Robin off guard, "What?"

"You do know someth'n don't ya?" Cyborg asked, eyeing Robin.

"No! I don't know anything!" Robin shouted, with a nervous look on his face. This was only half a lie. He did know about Raven and Beast Boy being together, but he didn't know about the triangle of conflict between Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven, let alone the fight.

"Suuure," Cyborg said, sarcastically.

Robin stood up and put his hand to his ear as if he was listening for something. "What?! Coming, Star!" and he ran out of the room.

"Man, why am I always the last to know everything?" Cyborg said to himself.

Terra stomped down the hall way that led to Raven's room, as she mumbled to herself, "I've had it with her! She is so going to get it!"

Raven sat on the edge of her bed, facing the window, with her hood up. She stared down at her hands; the left had a fresh cut across the top. Blood slowly trickled down her thumb, as she held her hand with the other. Raven sighed and closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Suddenly Raven heard a loud bang on her door, and she quickly slapped her right hand over her left, and the right glowed blue. The loud banging sound repeated over and over. Raven let go of her hand; the scratch was still visible, but the blood was gone, and the wound had closed. She stood up and faced the door as she glided over to it. Raven opened the door and Terra stopped banging.

"YOU!!" Terra shouted, pointing at Raven.

Raven stared at her for a moment, as Terra just stood there pointing at her with an angry expression on her face. "What do you want, you slut?" Raven snapped.

"I'm not the one who's a slut around here!" Terra shouted, then her face went blank and she said, "Okay, maybe I am! But that's not the point!" Terra shook her head, and stopped pointing at Raven, who continued to glare at her. "Do you…have ANY idea…what you are doing to Beast Boy?!" Terra asked strongly.

"What? I think I have every right not to talk to him ever again!" Raven said, as she turned around and walked to the middle of the room.

"Raven, he won't eat, he can't sleep, he barely comes out of his room…" Terra started following Raven.

"Sounds like his problem, not mine," Raven said, with her back to Terra.

Terra was starting to get frustrated. "Would you just STOP pitting yourself for two seconds and LISTEN!?" Terra yelled. Raven whipped around and looked at Terra with an expression on her face that said, _"I wouldn't talk! And if you don't shut up I will rip your heart out!" _Terra stared at Raven for a minute then said, "Thank you!...Raven, **_I _**am the one who kissed Beast Boy! All he was trying to do was tell me that you and him were together!" Raven slapped Terra across the face. This surprised Terra and Raven. "I suppose I deserved that…" Terra said straightening up and looking back at Raven, "And…I did it because I was afraid that was what he was going to say." Raven slapped Terra again. Raven was so enraged now she couldn't stop herself, plus she was starting to enjoy it. "Deserved that too…" Terra said, rubbing her left cheek. "Raven, I know I was wrong…I had my chance…and I blew it…"

"That's an understatement," Raven said in her normal voice.

"Okay…I totally blasted it sky high…but whatever! Raven, Beast Boy is a train wreck without YOU," Terra said, pointing at Raven again, "He didn't do anything it was ALL me…He is an AWESOME guy, and he doesn't deserve this! You…you wouldn't even listen to him would you?! You didn't even give him a chance to explain! He is in his room RIGHT NOW, probably blaming himself for all this!" Terra shouted. Raven turned away and looked at the floor. "How…can you sit here in your room all day, while the greatest guy you'll ever meet, is miserable?" Terra asked, Raven didn't answer. "It might be my fault that all this happened…but it's not my fault it isn't getting any better," Terra stated. She then turned around and walked out of Raven's room, shutting the door behind her.

Beast Boy lay still on his back on the edge of his top bunk. He fought to stay awake as his eyes shut slowly, but it was no use. His eyes shut, and he fell asleep for the first time since the day before yesterday. But it wouldn't last long. Beast Boy suddenly rolled over and fell off his bed. He woke up just before he hit the floor and quickly morphed into a small bird. He still made impact, but he managed to slow himself down. He changed back and rubbed his head. "Oooww…" he moaned as he stood up. He looked around, and sighed, "Maybe Raven's ready to talk…" He walked over to his door and put out his hand to open it, but then he heard someone knock. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Beast Boy…it's me," Raven called through the door.

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered. He opened his door, and looked at Raven standing there with her hood up.

Before Beast Boy could say anything, Raven stepped forward and hugged him tight. Beast Boy stood there for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her. They clung to each other for a few minutes, then Raven finally pulled away, and said, "Beast Boy…I—" suddenly the alarm sounded through the tower, cutting Raven off.

"Titans! We've got big trouble!" Robin's voice called over the loud speaker. "Get down to the T-ship…NOW!"

"Come on," Beast Boy said calmly, as he took Raven's hand, and Raven teleported them down stairs.

In the launch room Cyborg was running around the T-ship preparing it for immediate launch. Raven and Beast Boy appeared next to Robin, and StarFire. StarFire was watching Cyborg, and Robin was pressing buttons on his communicator. Terra was standing by the T-ship admiring it. "Robin…what's going on?" Raven asked.

"Alright, she's ready to go!" Cyborg shouted.

"I'll explain on the way! We have to get moving!" Robin shouted, running over to the front of the T-ship.

"Terra, the T-ship's only got enough room for five, but I built this extra pod…'case you came back," Cyborg said, facing Terra. He pushed a button on his arm and a small red ship appeared out of the water, next to the T-ship. It was about half the size of one of the T-ship's wings, but it has a powerful engine, and missile launcher. "She is called…The Mini-T!" Cyborg said with pride.

"Whoa! Cool!" Terra shouted, and she jumped into it.

"Think you can handle it?" Cyborg asked.

"Are you kidding? The controls on this baby are exactly like the ones on the virtual reality game 'Sea Wars'!" Terra shouted excitedly.

"Alright, then…Titans get ready to launch!" Robin ordered.

The Titans all jumped into the T-ship, and buckled their seat belts and closed the glass hatches above them. "Is everyone ready?" Robin asked.

"Yes," they all replied in unison, except Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy??" Robin shouted, "Beast Boy!!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm ready…" Beast Boy finally responded, snapping out of a dream like trance. He was in no real condition to fight. Hunger and exhaustion were starting to get the better of him.

"Beast Boy…" Robin started, in a some what frustrated tone.

"What?"

"Your hatch is still open…"

"Oh, right…Sorry my bad," Beast Boy said, closing his hatch and locking it.

"NOW are we ready?" Robin asked.

"Yes," everyone said again, including Beast Boy.

"Okay…on the count of three…One…two…LAUNCH!" Robin yelled, and the T-ship shot off down a long tunnel to the outside, with the Mini-T by its side.

**Well, that's it for now Again, I am really sorry about this huge delay. Please please please review:3 Luv you guys!! 3**


	5. A Bloody and Hecktic Day

**Chapter 5- A Bloody and Hecktic Day **

**Hey, everyone! Not much to say this time…Hope you enjoy the chapter **

**---------------------------------------------------------**

The two ships glided through the deep, ocean water, as they passed amazing and beautiful rock formations, and large schools of fish. "Okay, Robin…now will you please tell us what's going on?" Raven asked, raising an eye brow.

"I got a report from the sea lab saying that there's something down here…Something big…and it looks like some sort of training camp for an army…My guess is Brother Blood is at it again…" Robin explained.

"And now it's time to kick some Brother Blood butt!" Cyborg shouted.

"Who's Brother Blood?" Terra asked.

"He's a cold blooded, brain wash'n, blue print steal'n jerk," Cyborg replied in an angry tone.

"Oh," Terra said.

A few minutes later the Titans came to a halt in front of a very wide, and deep crevice in the sandy sea floor. On the other side the ground level was much higher, creating a rock wall.

"Radar's pick'n up someth'n huge… we must be get'n close," Cyborg said.

"Alright…when we get to the top of the cliff…come up slowly, and be ready to fight," Robin told them.

The two ships slowly started up the cliff. Terra's was the first to peek up over the edge. "Whoa…" she gasped. The T-ship emerged over the top, and the rest of the Titans took in a deep breath.

"I think 'big' was an understatement," Robin commented.

A colossal, blue, dome like structure stood, towering over the Teen Titans. It was about two football field lengths away from where the T and Mini-T ships floated silently.

Rocks randomly stuck up out of the ground all around the area, but otherwise it was a completely flat field of sand.

"Alright…approach slowly, and quietly…No talking," Robin ordered.

The ships began to head toward the dome and at a crawling pace. Using the rocks for cover, they inched closer and closer to it. Then when they were only a few yards away, and alarm suddenly began blaring through the water.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! ALL GUARD UNITS, PREPAR FOR BATTLE! ---ALL REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS!"

Several yellow and black fighter pods appeared out of no where, and swarmed the Titans. "TITANS GO!" Robin yelled, and the T-ship quickly backed out of the way, just in time t avoid a torpedo missile, while the Mini-T climbed upward. The fighter pods all chased after the T-ship, except two that fallowed Terra.

The T-ship was hit by a small bomb, and Cyborg screamed, "Ey! Who do you think you are?! No one hits my baby!" He pressed a button and one of the fighter pods was blown up with a sonic cannon blaster. "Booya!" Cyborg shouted triumphantly. Then the T-ship was hit with more bombs and he screamed again.

"Dude, there's too many!" Beast Boy stated the obvious.

"We're going to have to separate!" Robin shouted, and he slammed his fist down on a large green button.

The T-ship began to split into five different sections, each with one Titan inside, as they all took off in their own directions. They fighter pods split up too, so that there were two against one Titan.

The pods that were chasing Terra managed to corner her in between two rocks. Terra smiled and said, "Think you've got me? Don't bet on it." Two cannons appeared on the side of Terra's ship and fired sonic beams at her enemies, resulting in a large explosion.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted.

Then Terra's ship flew out of the smoke and she cheered, "Wooooooh!"

Beast Boy sighed in relief, and Robin said, "Nice work, Terra!"

"No trouble, this is eas—Aaaaaah!" Terra screamed, as she was rammed by another pod, and her ship hit a rock.

"Terra?! Terra are you okay?!" Robin asked.

Terra looked out her window, and her eyes widened. "Uhh! Robin look out!!!" she exclaimed.

"Ahhh!" Robin screamed, as he was hit with three missiles at once.

"ROBIN!!!" StarFire screeched, as she glided over to him, still followed by her two enemy pods.

"I'm fine, StarFire! Watch out behind you!" Robin replied. His pod was a little beat up, but otherwise fine.

"Haaaa!" StarFire shouted, as she quickly turned around and tried to dodge the fighter pods, but they stayed on her tail.

"Hang on, Star!" Cyborg said. He locked on a pod and fired. It blew up, and then he did the same to the other. Thank you, Cyborg," StarFire said, gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Cyborg responded, as he continued to shoot at fighter pods.

Raven dodged behind a large rock in an attempt to hide from the two fighter pods chasing her, but they found her immediately. She sped through the water zigging and zagging around rocks, while the fighter pods gained on her.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called, as he steered toward her. He aimed at the pod closest to Raven and got ready to fire, but was suddenly hit from behind. "Whoa!" he gasped, as he tumbled around, but he managed to regain control and straighten up.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" Raven asked, still swerving around, dodging missiles.

Beast Boy shook his head and said, "Yeah, just a little dizzy." Then he turned around and faced the two fighter pods. "I've had just about enough of you," he growled, suddenly getting very serious, and he launched his sonic cannon, blowing the both of them up in one shot. He then immediately turned toward Raven, and chased after her.

"Raven, I'm going to try and get them with one shot…When I say, pull up as fast as you can," Beast Boy told her.

"Okay," Raven answered.

Beast Boy carefully aimed his cannon at the fighter pods and locked on. He pushed a button and the cannon started charging, as eh counted down from five in his head. "…NOW!" he yelled, as he fired his attack.

Raven pulled up very quickly, as the two pods exploded behind her. Beast Boy pulled up as well to avoid the after shock. "Booya! Awesome shot, B!" Cyborg proclaimed, as he zoomed by.

"Thanks, Cy! Wasn't noth'n" Beast Boy said proudly, as he and Raven came back down.

The Titans had been pushed and chased farther and farther away from the dome, and were now almost back to the cliff. And no matter how many fighter pods they destroyed more kept coming.

"ALRIGHT!" Everyone get back!" Cyborg ordered.

They all backed up some distance from Cyborg, as he faced the on coming swarm of fighter pods. He pushed down several buttons at once and a rather large cannon appeared underneath Cyborg's pod. "See ya…" he said smiling.

The cannon glowed bright blue, and shot out an enormous sound wave. It swept over the small army, causing them to spark and then explode into pieces. Everyone hooted, and cheered victoriously.

"Alright, Cyborg! That was AWESOME!!!" Terra shouted, punching the air.

"Way to go, Cy!" Robin yelled.

The Teen Titans continued to cheer, unaware that the fight wasn't over. A single fighter pod slowly appeared from behind a rock, but it was still not visible. IT carefully aimed and locked on the closest target; Terra.

Raven, who was only about ten feet away from Terra, suddenly got a strong feeling of impending danger. She looked over to Terra, as the fighter launched it's most powerful weapon; a torpedo. "NO!" Raven shouted, as she thrusted toward Terra.

"Aaaah!" Terra screamed, as Raven hit her at near full speed, throwing her out of the way.

The torpedo missed Terra…and hit Raven dead center. The torpedo exploded on contact, cracking Raven's window, and knocking her unconscious.

"RAVEN!!!" Beast Boy screamed, as Raven's pod hurtled down the cliff, and Beast Boy dived after her.

"Haaa!" StarFire shouted as she shot the fighter pod with a missile, destroying it. She then went to go after Beast Boy and Raven, but Robin pulled in front of her.

"StarFire, you can't!" he told her.

"The T-ship's not meant to withstand that kind of pressure. If you go down there, you'll probably won't come back up!" Cyborg explained.

"But…our friends," StarFire cried.

"There's nothing we can do, Star…except wait…" Cyborg said.

Terra stared down the cliff with shock. She couldn't believe was just happened. _Raven_ saved _her_ life, at the risk of her own.

The Titans hovered over the edge of the cliff, waiting and watching for their friends to come back into view. Beast Boy dived down deeper and deeper, going as fast as possible to catch Raven, and it was getting harder and harder to see, as it grew darker. Pressure was building quickly and Beast Boy's window cracked, as both pods began to spark.

Robin, Cyborg, Terra, and StarFire's hearts all raced as they watched hopefully. Then they watched in horror as they saw a massive explosion go off far down the cliff. "Noooooo!" StarFire screeched, as she began to cry.

The light from the explosion faded, and everything was silent. Then the Titans heard a sound that made them all jump, but also made them smile; the deep cry of a great blue whale. A giant _green_ whale suddenly swam up over the edge of the cliff and towards the surface.

"Woohoo! Yeah, Beast Boy!" Robin shouted, as the rest of the Titans all screamed and laughed happily, following Beast Boy. They knew he must have Raven in his mouth.

Beast Boy surfaced and quickly swam over to one of the many rock formations that were sticking up out of the water He opened his large mouth and gently set Raven down on the rock, where she remained motionless. He changed back to normal, and ran over to her. Raven was bleeding badly from her neck and head, and had several other cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Raven! ...Raven!" Beast Boy called, as he knelt down next to her. "Raven…wake up, Raven! Please wake up!" Beast Boy put his ear to Raven's chest; she wasn't breathing. "No…Raven!" Beast Boy shouted.

The other Titans surfaced and ran onto the rock. "Beast Boy is—" Robin started.

"She's not breathing!" Beast Boy yelled, looking at his friends with a fearful expression, and then turning back to Raven. He put his hands on her chest and began pushing on it.

StarFire gasped and yelled, "Raven!" She then turned around and buried her head in Robin's chest.

"Come on, Raven breathe!" Beast Boy said, as he continued performing CPR.

Terra stared at Raven just lying there, still in shock. Cyborg looked on as he whispered, "Come on, girl…come on…"

"Raven, breathe! Please, Raven, you have to! Raven!" Beast Boy screamed.

_Beast Boy…_Raven subconsciously thought in the back of her mind. She could hear his voice as he called to her, but she couldn't respond. _"Raven, Raven don't do this! Please, Raven…"_ Beast Boy's voice echoed in her head. _Beast Boy…Beast Boy…I can't…_Raven thought, as his voice began to fade away.

"Raaaaaaaven!!!" Beast Boy called her again, as he gave her mouth to mouth.

Raven suddenly took in a deep breath and started coughing violently, as water came out of her mouth. "Raven! Oh, thank X'hal!" StarFire said, turning around and putting her hand on her heart. Everyone, besides Beast Boy, sighed with relief.

Beast Boy was still panicking slightly, as he lifted Raven's head up and turned her towards him. "Raven…Raven, say something…" Beast Boy said, as he pushed a stranded of her hair out of her face.

Raven moaned and opened her eyes. She looked up at Beast Boy, as she breathed heavily. "…Beast Boy," she whispered.

"Raven…are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, with great concern.

Raven stared into Beast Boy's deep emerald eyes, and he stared back into her tired, purple ones. Then Raven looked away as she shut them and said quietly, "No…"

"What? No, Raven...you…you'll be alright," Beast Boy assured her. Then he turned to Cyborg, "Tell her she's gonna be alright, Cyborg," he told him, in a somewhat panicked tone.

Cyborg shrugged and frowned. "I…I don't know…" he stuttered.

"Beast Boy…" Raven whispered in a pained voice, as she began coughing again.

Beast Boy turned back to Raven, and stroked her hair. "Shhh…don't try to talk…" he whispered.

Raven breathed in deeply and spoke anyway, "I love you," she said faintly. Then she closed her eyes, and lost consciousness.

Beast Boy went rigid when he heard Cyborg say, "**What**?"

He turned around and looked at his friends. The only one who was surprised was Cyborg. Then Robin faked it by standing up straight, as he said, "What? Raven loves Beast Boy? Well…this is definitely new information…"

"Yeah, right man you knew," Cyborg said glaring at him.

"Forgive me, friends, as I also knew!" StarFire blurted out.

"AND I suppose YOU knew too?" Cyborg asked, looking at Terra.

"Ummm…yeah," Terra said, blushing and nodding.

"Beast Boy, why am I the last to know?!" Cyborg shouted, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well…um…it wasn't my fault…They found out on their own," Beast Boy said pointing at Robin and StarFire, "Eeexcept Terra…"

"Whatever…" Cyborg said, walking over to Raven. He knelt down and put his fingers under he neck. "Come on…let's get her home…There's not much time," he said, calming down.

"Beast Boy, you can take Raven in the Mini-T, I'll fly home," Terra told Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nodded and said, "Thanks, Terra," and Terra nodded back.

Beast Boy lifted Raven up, carried her over to the Mini-T, and got in. Then Cyborg, Robin, and StarFire got in their pods, and Terra used her powers to lift up a large rock, she hopped on, and they headed for home.

The sky was dark when the Teen Titans finally arrived home. They all opened their pod doors, and Cyborg said, "We gotta hurry! How is she, B?"

"Bad! She's lost to much blood, and her breathing is really shallow!" he replied. StarFire quickly floated over to Beast Boy's pod, and Beast Boy handed Raven to her, so he could get out. He was covered in Raven's blood. StarFire flew as fast as she could into the tower, followed by the rest of the team.

Silky was waiting by the door. He was worried about his people. The door opened and he smiled as he cooed loudly. StarFire zoomed by him, carrying Raven. Then the other Titans all ran past him, except for Terra. She stopped dead when she saw him, then slowly started to inch around him, still staring at him.

Silky stared back at her. "What are you looking at, blondie?" Terra could have sworn she heard Silky as her.

"Huh?!" She gasped, as she stopped walking and stared at him even more intently.

"Coo…" Silky said flatly.

Terra screamed and kept running. Silky smiled, and then looked at the floor. He saw something red and shiny, then gasped, and chased after his friends.

StarFire flew into the hospital room, and set Raven down gently on one of the beds. Raven was extremely weak, and could hardly breathe. The rest of the Titans ran in, and Cyborg took Raven's pulse. "We have to stop the bleeding…" he said quietly, as he started hooking wires up to Raven.

Beast Boy and the others just stood there, staring at Raven with fearful looks on their faces. The heart monitor beeped slowly as Raven breathed in and out.

"Cyborg…she…will be okay…right?" Beast Boy asked.

"I really don't know, B…" he answered. Then he turned around and faced his friends. "Alright, yall…come on…you have to wait outside…" he told them.

The Titans all headed toward the door except Beast Boy, who just stood there still staring at her. "Come on, Beast Boy," Cyborg said, as he turned Beast Boy around and started pushing him out.

"What? No! I don't wanna leave her!" Beast Boy retaliated, struggling against Cyborg.

"It's alright, B. I'll take care of her, but you have to wait outside," Cyborg told him, still pushing.

StarFire put her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and walked him the rest of the way out. Cyborg shut the door, and everyone either sat down or stayed standing. Beast Boy stood in front of the door, and watched it. _Raven…_he thought to himself.

Robin and StarFire were sitting next to each other, and Terra was leaning against the wall, looking at the floor. "Robin…Beast Boy seems very worried…what should we do to comfort him?" StarFire whispered to Robin.

"Just let him be for a while," Robin whispered back.

StarFire sighed and leaned against Robin's shoulder. Beast Boy continued to watch the door. A few hours later, Beast Boy was the only one left waiting. StarFire and Robin had gone downstairs, and Terra had gone to her room. Now he was just sitting on the floor, still staring intently at the door. Silky was sitting next to him.

Suddenly the door opened, and Beast Boy jumped up. He turned into a dog and jumped on Cyborg's chest, causing him to fall over. "Whoa! Easy there, BB!" Cyborg shouted.

Beast Boy changed back, sitting on Cyborg's chest. "Is she okay?!" he asked franticly.

"She's fine, Romeo, now get off me," Cyborg answered.

"Sorry," Beast Boy said quickly, hopping of Cyborg, and running over to Raven's bed.

Her neck and head were tightly wrapped in bandages. Raven's eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but Cyborg said, "And relax, she's just sleep'n." Then he turned away an walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Beast Boy looked back to Raven, and frowned slightly. He then changed into a small kitten, and lay down next to her head. He licked her cheek, then laid his head down and closed his eyes. Raven breathed in deeply, and Beast Boy opened his eyes again. He looked at her, as he stood up and mewed. Raven shifted slightly, and Beast Boy jumped off the bed as he changed back to normal.

"Raven," he asked softly, stroking her hair.

Raven slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Beast Boy?" she asked quietly.

"Hey…you okay?" Beast Boy asked her, still stoking her hair.

"Yeah…" Raven answered. She closed her eyes and said, "Beast Boy…I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Beast Boy asked slightly confused.

"For not believing you about…Terra…I should have trusted you…" Raven replied, opening her eyes.

"No, no…that's okay, Raven…you had every right to be mad…" Beast Boy told her.

"That's no excuse…I should have known you wouldn't do something like that…" Raven said.

"It's okay…" Beast Boy said, running his hand through her hair, "Raven, I love you."

"I love you too," Raven said. Beast Boy leaned in and kissed Raven on the lips. She kissed him back, and put her hand on the side of his head. They kissed for a moment before they finally broke for air. Beast Boy and Raven stared deeply into each other's eyes. Raven could tell that Beast Boy was exhausted. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah…I'm fine…I'm just tired…" Beast Boy answered, rubbing his forehead.

"You should rest," Raven told him.

Beast Boy changed back into the kitten and jumped onto the bed. He mewed and rubbed his tiny head against Raven's cheek. She smiled for him, and turned over on her side, facing him. He curled up under her chin and began purring loudly. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep.

The sun came to soon the next morning in Beast Boy's opinion. He was back in his human form, still sleeping next to Raven. Raven opened her eyes and looked at Beast Boy sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled again, and gently stroked his hair. Then she kissed him on the forehead and sat up. She had a headache and her neck and back were killing her, but she wanted to get up.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said quietly, opening his eyes and sitting up. "Where ya go'n?" he asked.

"I'm just going downstairs," Raven answered.

"Okay, I'll go with you," Beast Boy said, putting his feet on the ground.

"You sure? You still look tired," Raven said, looking at him with a worried look.

"I'm fine," Beast Boy said, smiling at her.

Raven smiled back, and they walked out together. In the living room Robin was typing on the computer, with Cyborg standing behind him, and StarFire and Terra were talking by the counter. Raven walked through the living room door, with Beast Boy trailing behind her.

StarFire looked over to the door and screamed, "Raven!" She flew over to her, followed by Terra, and Robin and Cyborg turned around.

"You are alright?" StarFire asked, as she hugged Raven, but she was very gentle knowing Raven was hurt.

"Yeah, StarFire…" Raven responded in her normal voice.

StarFire let her go, and Cyborg came over. "How you feel'n?" he asked.

"Better," Raven answered. Then Cyborg nodded and walked back over to the computer.

"Raven, I…never got a chance to thank you…for saving my life," Terra said, gratefully, "So…thanks."

"Don't mention it," Raven told her, "Really…don't."

Terra nodded as she smiled. Then she asked, "But…there's something I don't understand…After everything I've done to you…you still saved me…Why?"

"Because friends always forgive each other…no matter what…" Raven replied, looking straight at Terra.

"So…we're really friends?" Terra said, smiling.

Raven nodded, and Terra suddenly hugged her. "Terra…we're not that close…" Raven stated.

"Right…sorry," Terra said, letting go, but still smiling.

"Yeah…lots of warm fuzzies…" Beast Boy said, yawning. He walked past the girls, and then stopped at the edge of the stairs. He looked at the floor below him, and suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked, taking a steep toward him. He didn't respond. "Beast Boy?"

"Friend, are you alright?" StarFire asked. Again he didn't respond.

Suddenly he closed his eyes, and fell down the three steps. "Beast Boy!" Terra shouted.

Raven gasped, and ran over to him, followed by Terra and StarFire. Robin and Cyborg heard the commotion and also ran over. Raven lifted Beast Boy's head, as she called him, "Beast Boy!? Beast Boy!?" she turned to Cyborg, "Cyborg, what's wrong with him?"

Cyborg bent down and quickly examined Beast Boy. "He's dehydrated! Some one get him some water!" Cyborg shouted.

"I'm on it!" Terra said, and she ran into the kitchen.

"Beast Boy, wake up!" Raven yelled, as she shook Beast Boy slightly. "Wake up!"

Terra ran back, carrying a bottle of water, and knelt down next to Beast Boy and Raven. "Water!" she shouted.

Raven sat Beast Boy up, and Terra poured the water into his mouth. Then Raven tipped his head back, and made him swallow it. He still didn't wake up.

"It's not working," Robin said, stating the obvious.

"Oh, give it here," Raven said, taking the bottle from Terra, and splashing it in Beast Boy's face.

Beast Boy coughed and opened his eyes, but everything was blurry. "Beast Boy!" StarFire exclaimed.

"Are you okay?!" Robin asked.

"Wha-what happened?" Beast Boy asked, looking around. His vision was coming back slowly.

"We don't know…you just…passed out," Raven told him, still holding onto him.

"Your dehydrated…and you look exhausted…When was the last time you had a good nights sleep, man?" Cyborg said.

"Well…last night I got some sleep, but…no where near enough…and…uh…I can't remember…" Beast Boy answered. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't.

"Take it easy," Raven said, holding him closer.

"Drink more water," Terra suggested. Raven gave Beast Boy the now half empty bottle of water, and he took a drink.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy breathed deeply as he sighed, "Yeah…" Then he struggled to his feet and swayed.

"Beast Boy, you shouldn't stand up," Raven told him.

"Yes, you must rest!" StarFire said. She grabbed Beast Boy's shoulders, lifted him into the air, and then set him back down on the couch.

"I'm telling you…I'm fine," Beast Boy said. He stood up, but got dizzy again, and fell back down onto the couch.

"No you're not…" Raven said, sitting down next to him.

"You better take it easy, man…" Cyborg told him.

StarFire flew over to the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of junk food and tofu, and flew back over to the couch. She dumped it all next to Beast Boy. "Here, friend, consume the food of junk as it shall help you regain your strength," she said smiling.

"Uh…thanks, Star," Beast Boy replied. This was the first time Beast Boy had eaten since he took a walk with StarFire, and even then he only ate ice cream, which wasn't exactly nutritional. It was also the first drink of water he had had since before the fight, and sleep since then had been out of the question. On top of that, he was just in a battle, and almost lost his lover. The stress on his body was extremely overwhelming.

Suddenly a door bell rang through the tower. "That sure was fast," Robin said, running out the living room door.

"What was fast? Who's here?" Beast Boy asked, looking confused.

"**ALOHA!**" they all heard two familiar voices shout.

All five turned around to see Mas Y Menos zooming over to them in a blur of red and white. The dwarf sized, red haired, Mexican twins circled StarFire, causing her hair to fly up, and then they came to an abrupt stop on the back of the couch. They stared at her with "goo-goo eyes" and held out chocolates and flowers.

"Y…aloha a tu Senorita StarFire…" Mas said smoothly, pronouncing Star's name with an accent.

Menos pushed Mas out of the way and said, "Tu es muy bonita…no…MUY MAGNIFICO!" he sighed, "Yo es en amour…"

StarFire blushed and giggled, as Mas yelled and threw Menos on the ground. "Tu es muy muy guapo baca!" he shouted, pointing at Menos.

"Yo no la baca! Tu es la baca! Y tu es a cacca!" Menos shouted back.

"Grrrrr…" Mas growled, and he lunged at Menos, as they began fighting.

"Ay! Yall better quit!"

The Titans looked at the door and saw Bumble Bee, and the rest of Titans East; Speedy and Aqualad. Robin was standing next to them. Bumble Bee was a tall, African American girl, with her hair up in two buns. She wore a short sleeved half way belly shirt, with black and yellow, horizontal stripes, and black pants and boots. She also had a pair of transparent bug wings on her back.

Speedy was about as tall as Robin. His hair was a short buzz-cut and orange-ish red. His outfit was red, yellow, and black, and sleeveless. On his back he carried a large supply of arrows, and he held a bow in his left hand. Aqualad was as tall as StarFire, with long black hair. His eyes were all black, and he wore a blue, white and black scale patterned full body suit. His all black eyes, and ability to speak to water creatures, were explained by the fact that he was from Atlantis.

"Hey, Bumble Bee, how ya been girl?!" Cyborg asked, walking over to her.

"Hey, Cy! I'm good, how 'bout you?" Bumble Bee answered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Pretty good, 'sides the fact that we got our butts kicked yesterday," he replied, in a slightly annoyed tone.

Beast Boy waved to Aqualad and shouted, "Yo, Aqualad, 'sup?"

"Not much…" Aqualad replied, walking over to the couch. "What's up with you?"

"Just chill'n…Cy said I have to take it easy, 'cause I'm like dehydrated or something…" Beast Boy stated.

"Dehydrated, huh? I think I can fix that…" Aqualad said smiling. He raised his hands and two water balls appeared on them.

"Don't even think—" Beast Boy started, but Aqualad splashed him right in the face. Aqualad laughed and Beast Boy shook his head trying to dry off. "Dude! You're lucky I can't stand up right now, or I'd kicky your butt to Tim-buck-two!"

Raven used her powers to pick up an empty water bottle. "Aqualad…"

"What?" he asked.

Raven didn't say anything as she bonked Aqualad in the head with the bottle. He fell down, and Beast Boy looked over the couch and laughed, "Ha-ha! Nice one, Raven!"

"Thanks," Raven said, grinning evilly.

Mas y Menos were still fighting over StarFire, and Bumble Bee was now prying them apart. "I SAID, 'YALL better QUIT!" she roared, and they finally stopped.

Cyborg stared at Bumble Bee in admiration, and everyone else just stared at her. "Sooo…What brings you guys to our big city?" Beast Boy asked.

"They all agreed to help us fight Brother Blood," Robin answered.

"Yep! And this time we're taken' him down once and for all!" Cyborg shouted, punching his fists together.

"I heard that!" Bumble Bee said, giving Cyborg a high five.

Then she suddenly noticed Terra standing by the counter staring around at everyone. "Hey…who's this?" Bumble Bee asked walking over to Terra.

"Oh…I'm Terra…hi…" she replied.

"Terra? Wait a sec…isn't she the one who…" Bumble Bee started, pointing at Terra and giving Cyborg a weird look.

"Uh…Yeah! But everything's cool now!" Cyborg said, quickly running over to Bumble Bee to stop her from talking about what Terra did in the past.

"Oh…Well, I'm Bumble Bee, nice to meet you, Terra," Bumble Bee said, holding out her hand.

Terra took it and said, "Nice to meet you too." Then Mas y Menos ran over, followed by Aqualad and Speedy.

"And this here's Mas y Menos, and Speedy, and Aqualad," Bumble Bee told Terra, pointing to each hero as she said their name.

"Hi…" Terra said, as she shook all of their hands.

"Okay, Titans, we need to come up with a plan to break into Brother Blood's academy," Robin said to everyone, and they all sat down on the couch, except for Robin who stood in front of them.

"Hand on dude, how is this gonna work? Half the T-ship is toast, Raven is in no condition to fight, and Titans East doesn't even have a T-ship!" Beast Boy said looking confused once again.

"We do now," Bumble Bee said proudly, "We just finished build'n it a few months ago."

"And you and Aqualad don't even need to be in a ship, you can breathe under water," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, but what about Raven? She can't stay home alone…" Beast Boy said, drooping his ears a little.

"Beast Boy, I'll be fine," Raven said flatly.

Beast Boy turned and looked at her. "But…what is something happens to you?" he asked, frowning.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," she told him.

"But…"

"B, she'll be okay," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy sighed and surrendered. "But don't worry, no one is going any where today," Robin said, "First we have to think of some strategy, and then everyone has to get a good night's sleep."

Everyone nodded, and they started devising a plan. It took them almost three hours to finally agree on one, and then the Titans all went outside to combat practice, excluding Beast Boy and Raven who watched from the side. Beast Boy was feeling better, but Cyborg still wouldn't let him train.

After practice was over everyone went to bed right after dinner, and slept like babies. Except for Raven. Raven tossed and turned, then finally giving up she left her room. She walked down the hall to Beast Boy's room, and went in. Beast Boy was sleeping restlessly, as Raven shook him slightly and called him, "Beast Boy…Beast Boy, wake up…"

Suddenly Beast Boy opened his eyes. "Those magazines aren't mine! I-OUCH!" Beast Boy shouted, as he sat up, and hit his head on the top bunk.

"Beast Boy, shh! Calm down it's me…" Raven whispered, putting her hand on his head.

"Oh…hey, what's up?" Beast Boy asked, looking at her with slight concern in his eyes.

"I…can't sleep…" she told him, blushing, "I…keep worrying about you going to fight Brother Blood tomorrow…"

"Come here…" Beast Boy said softly. He gently put his hands on Raven's shoulders, and she climbed onto the bed. Beast Boy stroked her hair as he whispered, "I promise you I'll be alright…Now you promise me you'll be okay by yourself…"

"Okay, I promise," she said. Beast Boy then motioned for her to lay down, and he laid down next to her. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," Beast Boy whispered back to her. He kissed Raven on the forehead, and then they both fell asleep.

**Well, that's the end of that chapter Chapter 6 and more are coming soon! Since I took so awfully long to get these last two chapters up, then next time I upload I'll put up at least 6 and 7 in unison, and maybe even eight, depending on how long it takes. I feel SO bad for making you guys wait so long. I just hope you've kept the faith while waiting for me. I swear I won't do this to you again. sniff I love you guys so much!!! big sappy hug **

**Please review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Deep Blue War**

**00…I'm afraid of all of you now. Afraid you'll kill me for breaking my promise…Though I can't blame you XD LOL I know it's been FOREVER since the last update, but I swear this to you, even if you don't believe me, I'm making this story my number one priority until it is completed! And…it may be my last. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Ay! Senorita es muy loco!"

"Si! Si! MUY LOCO!"

"I'm gonna catch you two, and cook you up into some Mexican stir fry!!" Bumble Bee screamed as she chased Mas Y Menos around the living room. "COME HERE!!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!" Mas Y Menos shouted together.

Aqualad and Speedy were sitting on the couch, completely ignoring the fight. They were used to it. Terra was hiding behind the counter with Cyborg as they watched Bumble Bee try to zap the Spanish twins with yellow energy.

Robin walked in and yawned then, suddenly noticing what was going on, jumped back and yelled, "Whoa! What's going on here?!"

StarFire floated in behind him and screamed as Mas Y Menos ran behind her. "Eee! Friends, please…why are you--"

"Those stupid chipmunks were playin' with my stinger guns AGAIN!" Bumble Bee shouted, stopping a few feet in front of StarFire.

StarFire looked at Mas Y Menos as the shook their heads in denial. She sighed and simply floated away into the kitchen.

"Aha!" Bumble laughed as she aimed at them.

"Ay!" they screamed in unison and quickly ran away just as she fired.

Beast Boy and Raven walked in and Beast Boy screeched as he barely dodged Bumble Bee's attack. "Dude! Watch it! You trying to kill us?" he said, frustrated, and glaring at Bumble Bee.

"No, I'm trying to kill them!" she answered pointing at the twins, as they hid in front of the couch. Bumble Bee went to fly into the air when Robin suddenly shouted.

"Alright, that is ENOUGH!" he bellowed. Everyone was immediately silent and they all looked at Robin. "What is the matter with you guys? We're a team…And we've got a huge mission on our hands," he said, lowering his voice back down to normal.

"Robin's right…We need to stop fighting, and start getting ready for this," Speedy agreed as he stood up and walked over to the middle of the room with the others.

"Yeah…sorry, Robbie…" Bumble Bee apologized.

"Si… triste," Mas Y Menos said together.

"Its alright…Now if everyone's ready, we should head out," Robin told them.

"Come on, yall! Its time to kick some butt!" Cyborg proclaimed as he ran out of the room, and everyone followed.

Outside, the two ships were floating just off shore. Cyborg was checking over his T-ship, making sure all the necessary repairs were complete, and Titans East were showing off their blue T-ship to Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra. Beast Boy and Raven weren't paying attention, though. They stared at each other for a few moments, not saying anything as if they were communicating just by looking into each other's eyes.

"Beast Boy, let's go!" Aqualad shouted from the shore. Beast Boy hugged Raven tight and she hugged him back. Then he turned, ran to the edge of the water and jumped in. The two T-ships submerged and Raven turned around and walked back into the tower. Under water, Beast Boy and Aqualad swam in between the ships. Beast Boy was in the form of a dolphin.

_"Dude, I am so gonna kick Brother Blood's butt when we get to him!"_ Beast Boy thought, forgetting that Aqualad could here every word due to his ability to talk to ocean creatures.

_"Why didn't you do that last time?" _Aqualad asked in a sort of teasing tone.

_"Hey! We were out numbered by like…a gajillion to one!"_ Beast Boy shouted back, looking at Aqualad. _"But this time we're ready…" _he thought, and then once again forgot Aqualad could hear him, _"Brother Blood hurt Raven…I'm gonna make sure he never sees the light of day again!"_

_"Hey! Whoa, Beast Boy calm down! We're Titans, we don't kill people," _Aqualad yelled.

_"It's just a figure of speech, dude…chill."_

_"Whatever…so…what's up with you and Raven anyway? I haven't heard her call you and immature pinhead since we've been here," _Aqualad asked.

Beast Boy blushed. _"Um…uh…see…it's…well…uh…I…I mean…we…er…Who are we talkin' about again?"_

"_Ha ha ha…Come on, Beast Boy, just admit it…you and Raven are dating aren't you?" _Aqualad laughed.

"…_I…guess you could say that…" _Beast Boy finally replied. Aqualad smiled and stared at him. _"Oh…just…shut up, and swim faster!"_ he yelled, speeding ahead of Aqualad. Aqualad just shook his head and kept swimming.

The Titans finally reached the large underwater dome again. They hid behind a large rock so that the enormous amount of guards wouldn't detect their presence. Speedy looked at all the guards and said, "Geez…hasn't Blood ever heard of the word 'overkill'?"

"Creo que no…" Mas Y Menos said at once.

"Doesn't matter…this time Brother Blood is goin' down!" Bumble Bee exclaimed.

"WAY down!" Terra added.

"He is going down like the Gordanian muck snuffing zorblanger!" StarFire cheered.

"Right on, Star!" Bumble Bee yelled. Then a confused look came over her face as she whispered, "Wait…what's a Gordanian muck snuffing…zor-whatever?"

"Alright team, get ready…Does everyone remember the plan?" Robin asked.

"Yes," everyone replied in unison.

"Okay…let's get started then," Robin stated. He pressed a button and the head lights to the T-ship flashed three times.

"_There's the signal,"_ Beast Boy thought. He was running out of air, so he changed into a great white shark.

Aqualad looked out into the ocean as he sent waves of telepathy though the sea. A few moments later a school of shining silver fish appeared in front of him. Aqualad used his powers to communicate with them. Suddenly they sped of towards the army of guard pods. The fish weaved and whirled through the army as one large mass, flashing their scales at them, blinding their sight.

_"Now!" _Aqualad yelled, and Beast Boy and he raced toward the dome. They dodged around their confused enemies and hid behind another rock, right next to the dome. The entrance was just a few yards away, underneath the base of the structure.

_"Okay, Beast Boy…on the count of three we make a break for it…,"_ Aqualad told him.

_"Right," _Beast Boy agreed.

_"One…t-…two?"_ Aqualad began to count but stopped when he noticed a fighter pod that had somehow escaped the frenzy of fish, staring straight at them with it's cannons aimed and ready to fire. _"Oooooh, no…"_

_"Dude, we're trapped…"_ Beast Boy thought.

The fighter pod made sure it aimed at them from an angle they could not escape from. There was no where to run. Suddenly the pod fired its torpedo as Beast Boy and Aqualad cringed and braced them selves for impact.

Just then, at the last possible second, a giant black Raven appeared in front of them, blocking the attack. The torpedo exploded on contact, but did no damage to the large bird. _"Raven?!" _Beast Boy thought.

Raven grabbed the pod with her right claw and threw it into a rock. Then she turned around, scooped up Beast Boy and Aqualad, and dove underneath the dome. Once inside she put Beast Boy and Aqualad down, and returned to her normal self. She knelt down on one knee and sighed heavily as she caught her breath.

"Raven! What are you doing here?!" Beast Boy exclaimed running over to her, "You should be home where it's safe!"

"I couldn't just stay home while everyone else was out risking their lives! Besides you were almost killed just now! I had to do something!...I could feel your heart breaking…when you thought it was over…" Raven shouted at first, but then lowered her voice.

"Raven…" Beast Boy said, holding onto her hands as she stood up.

"It's okay…I'm here now, and I'm not leaving, so get used to it," she stated flatly, looking him in the eyes.

Beast Boy sighed, "Alright, Raven…I know I won't be able to talk you out of it…"

Aqualad was now typing furiously at a near by computer. "And…got it!" he shouted triumphantly, pressing the "enter" button. All the fighter pods outside suddenly shut-down and dropped to the sea floor, just as the fish cleared away.

"Whoo-hoo!" Robin shouted, "They did it! Let's go team!"

Everyone hooted and cheered as they sped off toward the entrance. The T-ships burst through the surface of the water inside the building, and everyone jumped out. "Good job, Aqualad and Beast Boy, you--Raven?" Robin said, and then he looked at Raven. "What are you doing here?"

"Okay…how many times am I going to have to go through this?" Raven asked, aiming the question at no one.

"Long story short; she came to help 'cause she couldn't stand sitting at home," Beast Boy answered Robin's question for her.

"Alright, well we better keep moving," Robin stated and everyone walked over to the nearest door. The entire inside of the dome was yellow, with hive shaped patterns everywhere. It looked almost exactly like the last "school" Brother Blood had built. However, it was destroyed by the Teen Titans, and he had to build a new one. Again.

Cyborg started typing vigorously at the security box, trying to break the code. Finally he heard a pleasant beep and the door shot open. The large group of Titans all ran inside, into a long hall way. Cameras were perched atop the ceiling, but Beast Boy made short work of them by changing into a rat, and chewing through the cords.

"Okay everyone…let's recap…" Robin started. "Brother Blood is obviously up to something, but until we figure out what it is, we are all staying together…"

"And our first objective is to find Brother Blood, and take him down slash stop his diabolical plot, yadda yadda…We know, Robin! We heard you the first hundred times! Beast Boy whined. Robin gave him a frustrated look, but got over it quickly.

"Alright…Titans, search!" Robin yelled and the whole team took off down the long hall.

**Oooooh, four pages…such a LONG chapter. NOT! LOL Sorry, but…honestly this is as far as I got in my note book. Don't worry, I'll get it back on track really soon! Well, since I no longer have anything left written down, I'll have to pull the rest of the story from memory, which might take some time, but not THAT much time. Seriously. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, and I hope at least a few of you still watch me! Please, please, PLEASE review!! I love you! 3**


End file.
